This invention relates generally to dispensers and devices usable to roll-up dispensers for products that are dispensable as by container squeezing and evacuating contents out of the dispenser or tube; and more particularly concerns easily operable toothpaste tube and other type of tubes and roll-up devices of improved construction and operation.
There is continual need for improvements in tubes and devices as referred to, i.e. devices that are sturdier, more easily handled, more efficient in operation, and less expensive, and also devices having improvements in construction and function, as disclosed herein. For example, one problem with existing tube roll-up devices is that the reel within the device may spin freely, which may allow the tube to unravel and unwind. Another problem to be solved involves the crimped end of the tube, which serves no function with respect to egress of the tube contents.